In the past, the application of drywall joint tape takes place after wet cement or plaster has beer applied to the joint The tape is then placed over the wet cement, and in most cases, the tape is dry.
Another method of applying tape is to wet the tape prior to application At the present time, a length of tape is cut and dipped in a container full of water. This is often inconvenient, because the length of wet tape can be difficult to handle, and is generally too long, resulting in a waste of tape.